Arcade
by KpopLoverLex
Summary: Fashionable Bella was finally living her dream as boutique owner, but when she meets a certain sexy-haired guy, she finds out that things don't always turn out they way we plan. Does Bella have what it takes to shine even when the odds are against her?
1. Chapter 1: Living the dream

**A/N: I am not affiliated with Twilight or Stephanie Myer. The plot however is my creation and If you steal it. I will get you…any who you'll notice Bella's a little different. Her fashions modeled after Tsubasa Masuwaka. Her personality is really my personality so If she seems a bit weird, don't be alarmed. Please review because this is my first fan fic and I want to see if people want me to continue. This story's for fashion/romance lovers.**

**This is rated M for language and possible lemon.**

**Prologue:**

How did we get so close?

"I know you want me, love. Why are fighting this" he said whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Say it. Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone."

My heart was racing. I couldn't speak. How the hell did he even get in the backroom? Minutes ago I wanted his hands on a silver platter but…but now all I wanted was for them to ravage my body.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"You can't say it can you?" he continued, His body pushing me against the wall. He put his face in front of mine so that our lips were inches apart. The electricity in the room was astonishing.

Where did all the air go?

Finally, some confidence came back. I wouldn't let him play me again.

"I _hate _you" I said threw gritted teeth, and I meant it.

He smirked. His eyes were staring at my soul. This man could see right through me.

"No, you_ love _me!" He crushed his lips to mine and I almost fainted.

**Chapter 1:**

I can seriously say that I never thought this day would come. The day were I, Bella Swan, would finally live her dream and open her own boutique. It all happened sporadically really, quitting my job as a receptionist, asking the guy I had a crush on for like, EVER, on a date, Digging up my sewing machine and designs from my dungeon of a basement. That was three years ago.

After years of being ridiculed by, almost everyone about how crazy I dressed and how NOBODY would want my clothes. It's all really blurry now. All I know is that I am sitting on top of MY front desk, in MY store in Los Angeles, waiting for my best friend, Alice to get her slow ass here.

I looked around at my shop. It was a little small, but cozy. It was truly something, an arcade for grown up girls. Arcade, that's my shops name, you know. The shop that is filled with eccentric clothes for the girl who didn't care about the trends, but rather about, personal style. That was my motto.

The shop was opening in a month and I plan to have a mini fashion to show my fashion line. I couldn't wait. Alice suggested that we call up this hot-shot event planner. Edward something – I don't know. Why didn't she just email his number and keep it moving? Well Alice wanted something to do; it was her two days off from the salon. I fixed the collar of my neon pink blouse. The counter was becoming really cold since I had my short light denim shorts on. It was only February, but LA heat comes fast and of course I had to put on my violet suede pumps even if I trip over air.

Oh, the price I pay for fashion.

Jesus, Alice is taking forever. I pull my blackberry phone out, which is artfully decorated with pink rhinestones and 3-D bows. I'd like to say that I'm the kind of girl that isn't into all that girly stuff and I don't need a guy to take care of me. But, that'd be a lie. A total, stinking lie. Well, I can take care of myself, but I live for cutesy woodsy things. Pink rhinestones dominate my laptop and my nails. It dominates my cell, it dominates the tips of my hair and it is currently dominating my shirt. However, all of this pink would not stop me from kicking ass when necessary. I'm just saying.

I pressed my boyfriend's contact and listened as the ringtone 'I want candy' starts to play. That song always gets me in a good mood.

He picks up after a couple rings. "Hey babe, I'll call you later I'm working." With that he just hangs up. Just like that. 'I want candy's effect on me was gone just like that, too. I shouldn't be disappointed, but I am. This has been happening for a while now. James kept getting more and more distant. I had to get my shop together and he had got promoted to editor at a publishing company.

"Bella! I'm so sorry I – Oh Jesus! Are you trying to blind me?" Alice came in. carrying two shopping bags.

I assumed she was talking about my shirt. I smirked. "That's the point…" I trailed off as I hopped of the counter. I grabbed her shopping bags. They were Juicy and Chanel. Figures. Alice pouted dramatically. "I'm sorry kitten. I saw these shoes. Oh, Bella if you saw them. You'd do the same."

I smiled at my nickname. She and I are like drug addicts, and our drug is shopping. But, of course we can stop anytime we want. "Whatever, give me the guy's number so I could set up a date with him. Please" She rummaged through her Gucci bag. "Any day now." I sang, Just to annoy her. "OH shut up…here" she handed me a business card.

_Gold Events._

_The number 1# event planning company in California._

_Edward Cullen. Event Planner_

_(213)-649-3573_

I dialed in Edwardio's number and hit the green phone icon. After about a minute I was about to hang up…but a girl, I'm guessing his assistant, answered the phone.

"Gold Events, Edward Cullen's office, this is Jessica. How may I help you?" I bit my lip, a habit that I had since my childhood. "Hello I am Bella Swan, a local boutique owner and I would like Mr. Cullen to plan a mini fashion for my opening."

I heard some typing and muffled voices. "Please Hold." I snapped at Alice to get me some paper. She of course couldn't decode my sign language. I held the phones speaker with my hand and whispered "Get me some paper." Alice's mouth curved into an 'O' and she frantically searched for some paper. Which of course, was nowhere to be found. "There is no damn paper" Alice quietly yelled.

Jesus. I have to do everything. I dug in my big bow purse and found an envelope. That will do. "Mrs. Swan." I straightened my posture, even though she couldn't see me. "Yes."

"Mr. Cullen would like to meet at in a social setting. He likes to know his clients on a personal level. He would like to meet at Twilight restaurant at 4:00pm on Monday. He also asks for you to dress casually. Alright?" I nodded my head and then remember that couldn't see me. "Yea, Yes, of course"

"Have a pleasant day, good-bye" The line went dead. I didn't know Jessica but, I could tell she had a huge stick up her ass. "SO? What he say?" Alice piped, she was getting excited the way I get excited when I see oatmeal raisin cookies. Mm, I'm hungry. I reached under my desk and grabbed the plastic box. I popped a cookie out and took a bite.

Oh yea. This is better than sex, not really, but damn close.

"Hello? Earth to Bella? Tell me what the hell happened!" Alice yelled.

What the hell was she talking about…and damn were these cookies good.

Oh yea. "He wants to meet at Twilight on Monday. Now leave me"

Alice sucked her breath in. "Awesome. It's Saturday so we have time." I stuck the rest of the cookie in my mouth and eyed her. "Time for what, exactly?" I squinted my eyes at the pixie. She was definitely up to something. "Bella, darling. We are going out tonight to a club called The Volturi. I heard it's pretty chic." I smiled at her. I loved going out, it's just the dancing I can't seem to figure out. You know, until I got a few drinks in. However I knew James was going to pop an artery once he found out.

I looked at the time. 7:20pm. "Alright, what's the plan?" Alice grinned widely. "Well, the club is like two blocks away, so we'll walk. We both are going to drink so that's what's happening. We'll leave around ten-ish. That's when the fun begins. I'll come by around nine okay?"

I nodded. Alice kissed me on the cheek and went back to her place. I got one more cookie before locking up. A couple of frat boys walked by, blatantly staring at my ass. "Hey honey, let me get some of that ass!" I turned around and sweetly smiled. "Only if you let me stick this up your ass first. Fuck off, assholes." That shut them up. Yea didn't think I would snap like that did you? I smirked as I made my way to my yellow punch buggy. I would've got it in pink. But, the car dealership didn't have it in that color. Fuckers.

When I got home, it was about 7:40ish. I was going through all the different fights that could possible break out. James was so emotional and insecure these days. He was even trying to make me wear more 'normal' clothes. Yea, like that would happen.

I open the door to find, not surprisingly, an empty apartment. Of course, I forgot he was working. I dropped my bag on the couch and headed into my room to find the perfect outfit.

I open my closet. Oh, the possibilities. At sat on the edge of my bed as my mind put mentally tried on outfit, after outfit, after… THAT'S IT. I grabbed the dress and laid it out on my bed. Oh yeah! I gave myself a pat on the back before hopping in the shower. Twenty minutes later, I came out the shower ready to pass out. Whoa, I got to stop taking such hot showers.

Before putting my outfit I take a look at myself. I got say I'm pretty hot. Thank god the LA sun got rid of the paleness; I finally have a little tan. Not just hopped out of Beverly Hills tan, just a little glow. Alice and I had been going to gym since it was decided that I wasn't going to stop eating five hundred oatmeal cookies a day, now I was nice and toned. I touched the beautiful lily tattoo on the lower left side of my stomach. God did that hurt. I also had a pink bow tattooed on each of the insides of my wrists. Alice got a pixie tatted on her lower back.

I slipped into the dress with ease. My clothes were like my kids, I took care of them with love, and they help me find myself when I'm lost. Makes no sense, right? I know. Anyway, I looked in the mirror and DAMN, did I look good. The dress was a purple sequin long-sleeved u-back. Awesome right?

DING DONG. That must be Alice. I run over to the door to the see that Alice had already let herself. "You should really lock your door, I could've been a killer." I just furrowed my eyebrows. Damn, I was so worked up on James I forgot to lock the damn door. "Alice threw her red clutch on the table and came up to me with an angry look. "bitch! You stole my look!" I giggled. "Oh shut up, Pixie." Alice puckered her lips together. She had on a one shoulder sequined black mini dress. I laughed and left her to go brush my hair. I didn't feel like curling it. I put my big black bow clip on the side of my head as a finishing touch.

I came out to see Alice dancing in front of my mirror. "Pix, you look like you're asking for it."

Alice twisted around to look at me. "Silly kitten, I am asking for it."

After about twenty minutes or so of putting my purple eye shadow and coral lip gloss Alice started yelling. "Damn girlie, it'll be over by the time we get there." I mumbled a sorry and slipped on my super-high death wish black pumps. Seriously, that's the name.

By the time we got there the place was pumping. I could feel the energy, it was… exhilarating. "Let's hit the bar, kitty" Alice screamed over the deafening music. Nodding, I followed her to the bar. "Strawberry Punch please!" I asked the waiter. Alice wiggled her eyebrows at my choice before turning to the bartender. "Yea, I'll have a shot of tequila."

Alice smirked at me. "Does that even have any alcohol in it?"

I made a face. "Of course, white rum. Jeez. I have to drink alcohol with every drink?"

"Uh, YEA! Your twenty-six, girl. I think that entitles you to some alcohol drinking, Right?" Alice turned to the bartender for approval. He nodded furiously. What a jackass, I bet he likes to grope the drunk girls. Alice took her tequila and downed it. "I'm gonna go grind on random men, catch you later."

This chick is nuts. I watched her disappear into the gyrating crowd. It was just me and my strawberry drink. I turned around in my seat and started reading the conversation cards on the table. "What is your favorite piece of clothing?"

Of course they'd give me the hardest question ever. I threw the card aside. That question just could not be answered. I sipped my drink and…god this drink was good. It was like strawberry heaven. Jesus.

"Do you always make love to your food? Or is it just with drinks?"

The voice made me jump, which made my forearm push my little piece if strawberry heaven into his lap. "Shit!" He cursed. "This shit is cold."

"What the hell.." I looked at the man who made me spill my drink and jeez… he was gorgeous. His hair was in total sexy mess, it was mixed with red, coral and brown. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger and his piercing green eyes were staring right at…me. Shit.

He smirked when he saw my shocked face. "This shirt was 300 dollars, you know" He said, half joking. I think… I don't know, the drink was starting to kick in.

"Yea well, nobody told you to talk to me. It's your fault." I pouted a little. It was totally was his fault and now I'm out of a damn drink.

He smirked again. "Maybe if you weren't having hot sex with your drink, you would have been paying more attention to your surroundings. For example, about five guys came up to you and asked you to dance and you completely ignored them."

Holy shit. When did this happen? "Oh, Well. You are paying for another drink right?"

He was still smirking and staring at me right in the eyes. I felt naked. Weird.

"If you're this sensual with your food, sex must be like a damn rollercoaster with you, huh?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? If you're not going to buy me a drink then I'm leaving. See ya!" I got up to leave but I felt a restricting hand on my forearm. "I'll buy you a drink if you just apologize for ruining my shirt."

Pssh, who does this asswipe think he is? "Yea right, Forget it." I said.

He chuckled and licked his lips. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. "Alright, alright, I'll buy your damned drink. What was it?"

I sat down in my seat again. "Strawberry Punch"

He ordered the drink and turned to look at me again. His stare was kind of freaking me out. "So what's your name? That is very big bow."

It was my turn to chuckle. "No names, you could be some psycho and yes, It is a big bow. That's why I bought it."

He sucked his teeth and leaned in further towards me. My breath hitched and I grabbed the counter just in case I fall of my chair, because, that would totally happen with me.

"Why not love?" He questioned seemingly truly concerned. Please, he just wants the goods. Ah well, I'll this man what he wants.

"My names Brittney. You?" I lied. He wriggled his eyes at me as I took a sip of the drink that had just arrived. "You don't seem like a Brittney to me. I'm Ethan." I smiled. "Well Brittney, do you want to dance?" I thought for second. Was I really going to chance messing up my smooth exterior by dancing? I looked at him and then at his extended hand. Hell yeah.

We walk to the dance floor where we passed Alice making out with some guy. "Do you know her?" Ethan said. "Maybe, do you know him?" He smirked at me again. He leaned in and whispered. "Maybe." I almost melted. His voice was liquid velvet. 'Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias started playing. I started moving my hips to the beat. He watched me hungry eyes. God, I felt sexy as hell. I turned around and he pulled me closer to him. I threw my arms up the air and start grinding into him. He groaned in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. Damn, this guy. He started whispering sweet nothings in my ear and I ate it up. When was the last time James and I went out? I couldn't remember. I didn't want to either. Dr. FuckHot was working his magic on me. The song turned to a slow 'All I want is you' by Miguel Jontel. He turned me around we started slowing moving back and forth. I laid my head on his shoulders. He smelled like axe. I didn't even know this guy, but I felt content. Ethan pulled away to look at me. His expression was unrecognizable. It made me feel completely naked again.

Before I realized what I had done, I crashed my face on his. He let out low groan and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I gladly let him in. His hands lower to rest on my ass and he began squeezing. I was wrong; it wasn't the bartender who liked to grope drunken women. It was this guy. My mind was completely numb, I could only think about this man's amazing mouth and how he made me feel so…sexy. My clutch vibrating is what snapped me out of this madness. He broke the kiss and I open my eyes to see his eyes burning into my mine. What the hell am I doing! I pushed myself out of his grasp. "I'm – I'm sorry. I have to go." I didn't look back at him as I pushed through the crowd. I pushed open the bathroom door. I gripped the counter to right myself. I practically cheated on my boyfriend. Oh my god. I looked at my reflection. I couldn't…I couldn't bring myself think that I wouldn't do it differently if given the chance and that was wrong.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the text message.

_Bella, where the fuck are you! -J_

Of course, it'd be from James. I slowly texted back. I knew how this was going to end.

_I'm out. I needed a girl's night out. I'm coming home now. –B_

_Yea well hurry up. –J_

Charming, isn't he? I pushed through the doors and searched for Alice in the sweaty crowd.

Ah, there she was. She was still all over the same guy. I had to poke her on her left boob five times. Why not the right one? It was currently…occupied.

"Ow! What the hell – OH! Hey! What's up, Bells?" She questioned rubbing her boob a little.

"I'm leaving, are you going to be ok?" I looked Mr. BoobHand up and down. This guy looked familiar. Alice smiled a little. "Yea, I'm going back to Jaspers place." I wriggled my eyebrows at her. "Yea, I don't think that's a good idea, Pix" I grabbed her arm and started pulling her away. "Hey! I'm a grown woman. I know what I'm doing okay?" Mr. BoobHand spoke up. "Hay, I'll take cer of this little lady, I must warn that she may be a little tired and sore when she returns."

Turns out, that boobhands was a southerner. "Yea well, use protection. Missy"

Boobhands chuckled. "Were not gonna have sex."

Alice frowned. "Were not! DAMN!" I squinted my eyes. "Then what the hell will you be doing with her? Hmm? You said she'd be sore and tired.?"

He chuckled again. "I meant that she'd be sore from dancing and drinking, that's all."

I rolled my eyes. This guy is full of shit. "Yea well, use protection. Call me as soon as you get to his house. Where do you live?"

"350 Beverly ave." I typed onto my blackberry. "If she doesn't come back in one piece, that will be your balls." I threatened, and I was serious too. BoobHands gulped. "Ooookay."

I kissed Alice on the cheek and began walking home. James was practically popping arteries by the time I got back.

"Bella, I like to come home to my girlfriend and have dinner after being stressed out at work. But you're out fucking around with god knows who!"

I kicked off my shoes and said nothing. The part where he said I was 'fucking around' me stiffen. I started remembering Ethan and those lips of his.  
"Bella, Are fucking listening to me?" He screamed. I shook my head 'No' and sat down on the couch.

"I'm leaving, I'll come back when you decide to stop being a bitch"

He stomped out the door. I was instantly relieved. I laid back on the couch and started to drift away.

Twenty minutes later. A loud buzzing woke me up. I grumbled as I reached my arm over the coffee table to find the vibrating object. It was James phone. He must have left it, I knew he'd be back. He never goes anywhere without his phone.

I saw it was a text message from Victoria, his secretary. Weird.

Out of curiosity, I opened the message. I wanted know where all the stress was coming from.

What I saw almost made throw up. The message read 'Just something to remember me by, you were fucking amazing."

What the fuck did that mean! I scrolled down to see my worst nightmare come true. Victoria was naked and posed like a fucking slut. "That bitch! I can't – I can't believe this." I burst into tears. I cradled myself. What did I do to deserve this?

James walked in the door, completetly ignoring that fact that I was crying hysterically. "Are you done?"

I took a deep breath before open my eyes to see him. I looked at him with such disgust. I lifted up the phone to him. "Depends, are you done fucking Victoria! Huh!" I screamed. How _dare _he do this to me? James froze. I threw the phone at him and slapped him hard in the face. "You think you can cheat and then treat me like shit? Do you? Get the FUCK OUT MY APARTMENT."

"Bella, just calm down please" he pleaded.

Fuck that, I was steaming. "GET OUT!" I screamed. He picked up his phone and scampered out like the coward he was. How could I have not noticed? The incredibly late nights, the secrecy with his phone.

I dragged my feet as I went to my bedroom. I cried for an hour before finally falling asleep.

This is some dream I'm living, right?


	2. Suprise Suprise!

**A/N: This is a super long chapter so uh, you were warned.**

.com/cgi/set?id=29299853

That's Bella's outfit later on in the story ^

Also not sure if I said this, but this plot is patented, so yea.

I do not own Stephanie Myers or any of her characters or titles. I do own a box of awesomeness AKA oatmeal cookies though. :p

It was around 11:00 when I woke up. The thought that the whole thing might have been a dream went through my mind, but I realized I was still in my dress from last night and I my face felt warm and heavy, the way people do when they've cried for 12 hours. I got out of bed slowly and walked to bathroom. I stared at my reflection. My mascara ran down my face in miserable, jagged lines. The light had drained from my body. I looked dead and I guess I was, on the inside anyway.

I trudged into the kitchen and poured myself cereal. 'I want candy' started playing. My hand slowly approached the phone, dreading the idea that the caller might be James. It was just Alice.

'Hey, Alice?" I whispered. I really wasn't in the mood for talking. Alice didn't catch my drift.

"OPEN THE DOOR, HOE!" Alice said – no, screeched loudly in ear. I couldn't help but smile. That chick was crazy. I walked over and dragged the door open to see the overactive pixie stare at me with wide eyes. "OMG YOU ARE NOT – WHAT HAPPENED!" I stepped aside as she let herself in. "KIT! WHO'S BALLS ARE COMING OFF?"

I smiled again, but it left as fast as it came. I looked down, ashamed. "It's nothing, really. How was your night?" I said, try to change the subject. It was a weak attempt. I guess I really didn't want to. "The hell nothing happened. Tell me!" She forced me to sit on the couch. Her eyes staring straight at me, expectantly. I was still looking down when I starting retelling the story. "I found a naked picture of his secretary was on his phone…along with the message you were fucking great." I waited for her response which, was surely to be explosive. I should've covered my ears.

"WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS HUH? DOES THAT DOUCHE HAVE A DEATH WISH? I CAN'T BELIEVE…UGH!" I waited until she was done. I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay."

She pulled away and looked at me with sympathy. "Stop, Bella. Don't hold it in. Tell me what you're feeling." Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I don't want to hurt. I just…

I burst into to tears. "I don't know what to do with myself, how could he – how could he do that me? Why am I never good enough, for anyone?" I sobbed harshly and I cradled myself.

Alice held me. "We are gonna get through this. You deserve better, much better and you're gonna find someone who enchants you. It's cheesy, but not impossible." She said. I smiled hopefully. God, I hope she was right. Alice made me sit up. "Okay, you are gonna go take a shower, and we are gonna go SHOPPING!" I squealed like a little school girl. Oh yeah, shopping could make me forget my own name but… "Alice, I don't have shopping money. The store took its toll on my financial side." I frowned. Fuck.

Alice smirked. "Babe, it's on me. This is a therapy session. Now go get dressed and let's go, chick!"

I gave Alice a quick hug and dashed into the shower. I picked up my favorite strawberry body wash and lathered up my washrag. The silence was not helping my situation. Glimpses of last night poured into my head. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts but, they were stubborn. I stepped into the shower slowly. My mood was back to depressed. I struggled to keep myself from breaking down. I tried to think about the shop's success and things like that. But, then I started to think about how much James – how much he hurt me, how much betrayal I felt.

I sniffled unconsciously and finally realized that I had crying. This made me cry even harder and I let myself slump to the floor. "Oh, God!" I wrapped my arms around myself for some sort of support.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice slammed the open the door to see my shivering being. "Oh Honey, Come on." She helped me out the shower and gave me a towel. I was still hysterical and I could barely see where I was going through my tears. Alice sat me down on the edge of my bed. "Okay, forget the shopping; we'll stay in, watch movies, pig out to ice cream and oatmeal cookies. That sounds good?"

I looked at Alice and cracked a smile. That sounded awesome really, and I would have said so If I wasn't so choked up. I decided to push the pain away, at least for a while. I still had to meet what's-his-face tomorrow and I needed that to go well. So for now, crying Bella will have to take a back seat.

I wiped my tears away and let my smile widen. Alice smiled back. She leaned in to touch my shoulder "Agreed? Okay. I'm going to the store to get the food. Get dressed and pick out some movies, okay."

I gave Alice a small nod and left the room and closed the door. I let the towel fall to the floor and walked to my dresser. I bent down on my knees and began rummaging through my shirt drawer, looking for some lounge wear. I settled on a blue boyfriend pullover, black boy-shorts and some red thigh-highs. I pulled the clothes out and began to get up when I noticed something shiny in my peripheral view. It was my purple dress from last night. The one that I wore when met Ethan, and those lips of his. I remembered the electricity that shot through the air when he touched, and how I felt my body light up when he stared at me with those emerald eyes.

I wondered why I associate Ethan with that dress and not…the other thing. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my mind. I have to be positive. I put on my clothes and headed to the living room. I plopped down in front of the flat screen T.V and began picking out a couple of movies. I already picked out a few horrors, Halloween (the new one) and The Hills Have Eyes. I can't tell why I love these types of movies even when they make me paranoid and give me nightmares. I'm weird like that.

After I was done choosing the movies I put the first one in and sprawled myself on the couch. Alice came in minutes later, carrying grocery bags. I threw a pillow at her, which she dodged.

"'About time. I was about to die from old age."

"Oh? Guess you won't need these cookies then, no worries. I'll go throw em' out."

I shot up from the couch and tackled Alice. That was not the right thing to say. I pinned her to the ground and I struggled to get the box of awesomeness out of her hands.

"Give me my cookies damn it!"

"Neveeer!"

I finally seized the box from Alice's clutches and went to protect it in the corner of the couch.

"Mine!"

Alice scrambled to her feet and let out a sigh.

"Jesus, girl. They are just cookies."

She grabbed the shopping bags and dropped them on the coffee table. Taking out the food, I realized we needed some spoons but, I wasn't willing to separate with my cookies.

"Alice, we need spoons."

Alice stopped texting to stare at me. She continued to eye me as if she was trying to send me some sort of message.

"So, go get some, you lazy-ass."

I pouted at her and got up to go get them, while still clutching my cookies. I returned to see Alice giggling like a school girl over some text. My curiosity won out.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?"

"Nooooo. Well, sort of. He's this guy I met"

"When?"

"Last night. I met him at the club."

My mouth gaped open dramatically and I scurried around the coffee table to plop down next to Alice.

"You mean BoobHands? I thought he was just a fling?"

Alice furrowed her eyebrows at my name for him.

"Boob what? And no, he's not a fling! He's so great!"

I squealed. "Tell me what happened!"

"Okay. After you left we went back to his apartment. Which was freaking awesome, by the way. He made us pancakes because I was hungry and we talked. JUST talked. We talked about everything and everyone. We just got to know each other. I mean, at the end we made out for a while but it never went anywhere. The next morning he dropped me off at my place. It would have been a perfect night if we had sex. But, other than that. It was AWESOME."

We both squealed and I pulled Alice in for a hug.

"Alice! That's great! You finally found your guy."

"Well, let's not get too carried away. They are all nice in the beginning; it's only after a couple of months when they show their true selves."

I let go of her and looked down. James was perfect in the beginning, that's why I let him in so easily. I was always too trusting with people. Alice looked at me and I could see that she felt my discomfort so she tried to change the subject.

"Hey, did you meet anyone at the club"

My head shot up at the unexpected question. Ethan's smirk flashed in my mind. Oh, I met someone alright. Alice caught on and she seized the opportunity to drill me with questions.

"OH! What was his name? What did he look like! Did you do him?"

I was overwhelmed with her questions. She was like a kid who just ate a whole bag of sugar.

"Alice! One question at a time!"

She scooted back in her seat a little and took a deep breath and I wondered if I was going to tell her the truth.

"Okay. What was his name"

"…Ethan."

"Was he hot?"

"He was…cute."

"Did. You. Do. Him?"

"….No."

I shifted uneasily in seat. Alice was staring me down. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No? You did ABSOLUTELY nothing?"

"Well… we kissed on the dance floor."

Why did I feel so guilty? It was just kiss, right? Except it felt like much more than a kiss. It felt better than anything and I really, really wouldn't have minded if I ended up at his apartment that night. Alice took the lid of her ice-cream and started eating. She waved her hand at me to continue as if she were watching some soap opera.

"It was, so good. Kissing him was better than any sex I ever had. Really, what's wrong with me?"

Alice paused to look at me and swallowed.

"Nothing. You're human. Did you get his number?

I eyed Alice. She was trying to play matchmaker. No way. Not happening.

"Not a chance, Alice. I need to get my life together."

Alice threw her hands defensively.

"Hey, I didn't say a relationship. I was just saying maybe you could mess around a little. Nothing serious."

I rolled my eyes at her. I just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday and she wanted me to go mess around with a complete stranger? That's Alice for ya. I went over and put the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play.

"Let's just watch the movie like we planned, okay?"

Alice let out a dramatic sigh and agreed. I went back to the couch and crossed my legs in a pretzel position. As the movie went on my mind began to wonder. Why am I still so hooked on Ethan when my boyfriend of three years has cheated on me? Shouldn't I be totally depressed? Instead I'm content, watching horror flicks with my best friend. Did I ever really love James?  
I shook my head in an attempt to rid of the confusing questions. I didn't have time to think about that stuff.

**Several hours later…**

"Kitty! Kitten! Wake up!"

I felt a skinny finger poking my nose. I swatted my hand at it but It moved too quickly. Damn, Alice. I opened my eyes to see Alice staring down at me. My cookies were sitting on my stomach.

"Hey, it's getting late. I gotta run. Okay?"

I gave Alice a small nod and sat up. I looked around and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up.

"Alright, I'll see ya later. Love you Pix."

"Love you too, kit."

Alice picked up her bag and shut the door. I glanced at my phone, the message icon was blinking. My body froze. That has to be James. My hand tentatively reached for the phone. I assumed Alice had put my phone on vibrate so I wouldn't wake up. I wondered if that was a good thing.

I clicked on the messages. 4 unread messages. 6 voicemail messages. I let a deep sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I warred with myself for a few minutes until I decided to listen to the messages. I clicked the button and put the phone to my ear.

"Bella! You've got it all wrong! Just let me talk to you, please! I love you."

"Bells! You know I love you right? You know me. If you just let me explain I – just, just please."

"Bella! You have to pick up some time. How are you going to pay the rent with no income? Huh? You need me? Pick up the damn phone! Please!"

I pressed end and set my phone down. That was all I needed to hear. If I kept listening the tears that threatened to fall, would. I took a few deep breaths and headed into my bedroom. Picking an outfit for tomorrow I took a quick shower, set my alarm clock and went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

'Beep! Beep!'

I wacked the alarm and it fell with a thud. Oops, sorry about that. I fought my way out of the covers and reached over the pick the clock up. It read 12:33pm. I set the clock up on the table and got out of bed. I walked past the mirror and saw a monster. My hair looked a complete mess. It was matted on one side and tangled on the other. I looked crazy in other words.

I went to the kitchen and fixed myself some Cinnamon Toast Crunch, pancakes and bacon seemed too much of a hassle. I ate in silence, which inevitably made me start thinking.

"_Bella! You have to pick up some time. How are you going to pay the rent with no income? Huh? You need me? Pick up the damn phone! Please!"_

James did have point about that. However, he didn't know that my father had left me some money when he died, so I guess I'll pay the rent with that along with the fashion show. After I finished I washed the bowl and put it up. I took a few steps, not really going anywhere. I was lost, I guess. Not physically, but mentally.

I went to my bedroom to retrieve my sketch book. That always helps me find my place. As soon as my pencil point touched the paper, the world didn't seem too complicated. Just me and my sketchpad. A couple of outfits later I decided it was time to get dressed.

After doing my daily routine of washing my hair and drying it, I skipped to my closet. That's right. Skipped. That sketchpad does wonders. I picked my outfit and put it on. I checked myself in the mirror afterwards, making sure it looked as good as I thought it did.

I had a sheer lace top on with a black bandeau underneath. Can't let em' see my goodies can I? I also had a high waist floral skirt on. The colors were a mix of nude and blue. I figured the cooler side of color wheel matched more with my mood lately.

I did my make up quickly, putting on eyeliner and nude lip-gloss. I checked the time. 3:20.

Shit. How did I let that escape me? I dropped my lip gloss and scurried to my closet to find shoes. I put on my nude T-strap shoes, picked up my nude bag and dashed out of the door. Twenty minutes later I arrived, practically ripping the door of its hinges trying to get out. I run inside to the front desk and have to grip the table. The man looks at me weird. What? You never saw a tired girl before?

"Um, Hi. I'm here to see a Mr. Cullen. Is he here?"

The man stares for a second longer which ticks me off. "Yes, follow me."

I nod and watch the man turn around to walk. As we approach the table a certain head of sexy hair becomes more and more clear. Hey that reminds me of…

"Here you are, Miss."

The man sitting down turns around to face me with that same smirk on his face.

"Ethan." I stare bluntly at him. How the hell did this happen.

"Actually my name is Edward Cullen, love"

His British accent was clear as day. Was that there yesterday? I can't think straight. His emerald eyes were staring at my soul again, just like last night. I slowing let myself sit down across from him. Wait – That douche lied to me! I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You lied to me!"

Ethan – I'm mean _Edward_ leaned in and put his arms on the table.

"Love, you lied to me also. Let's not put the all the blame on me. Plus, you did leave while right in the middle of our little display while I was just getting in to it. Now, if you want to sit here and talk about last night, _Bella, _than I suggest you give me a personal call. If you want to talk business, I'm all ears."

My mouth gaped open. Why are all the guys I meet such asswholes?


End file.
